Recently, various carriers for vehicles are being developed in order to mount and carry a bicycle, a snowboard, or a heavy article on an outer portion of a vehicle. However, because most of the carriers in the related art need to be attached to or detached from the vehicle by using a complicated device, there are problems in that a lot of time is required for users to install and separate the carriers, and a process of installing and separating the carriers is complicated.